My Guardian Angel
by nonexistentawesomesause
Summary: Jack has been getting hurt alot lately, sometimes on purpose and sometimes not. Sometimes these situations could have ended up with him getting incredibly hurt, luckily for him, he's got a guardian angel. Post-Movie. Jackrabbit. Story is better than summary
1. Intro

**My Guardian Angel**

**This is my first story on FanFiction as well as my first ROTG FF. This will be several chapters long but probably not a lot because of school and the fact that I am working on other stuff at the moment as well. The other chapters will be longer, this one is kind of just an intro. This is Jackrabbit/ Frostbunny BoyxBoy, blah blah blah. Don't like, Don't read.**

Chapter 1

~Flashback~

_Jack was flying. But not just flying, exploring. Even after having his powers for over 300 years, he still didn't fly much higher than right under the clouds. So after one of the Guardians mandatory monthly meetings, he tries to brave the heights. He uses the wind to get to where he's right under them, pausing only for a moment before going headfirst through the groups of evaporated water. He is amazed. The moonlight is so pure & the clouds go on for miles, creating a clear line between the earth and the sky. For a second, he forgets the nagging voice in his head telling him he didn't belong with the other Guardians(even after 5 years) that made him go up there, & felt peace. The next thing he felt was utter fear as he realized he didn't have the wind anymore & was starting to fall. Surprised, he clutches his staff & tries to catch the wind, falling even faster. Suddenly, his staff is ripped out of his hands & goes & lands in a tree out of his reach. He thinks he feels his heart stop in utter dread as he finally hits the ground with not enough snow on it, because of how that the days are getting warmer( which he should have left weeks ago, but he was drawn to the spot & saw it as his home) & he landed on a pretty hard spot of ground & really thin layer of snow. The landing, along with the absence of his staff, made him not even strong enough to get up, just laying there in pain. After what seems like forever to him (almost 3 minutes), he hears footsteps in the distance. They get closer & he barely hears a voice say "That doesn't look good, mate. Let's get ya to North's." He feels furry arms pick him up before he finally passed out. _


	2. Chapter 1

**My Guardian Angel**

**This is my first story on FanFiction as well as my first ROTG FF. Here is the first real Chapter, keep in mind that this is a Jackrabbit/Frostbunny FF. Don't like, Don't read. I'm liking that this has gotten so many Likes/Favs already. I will probably post 1 chapter a week, unless personal problems come up.**

**Disclaimer: Own ROTG, I do not**

_This is it. _Jack thought. _I'm going to face him about it._ Jack had been saved multiple times after he first tried to fly high above the clouds. Sometimes it was things that might have, if he was still human, fatally wounded him. Other times it was smaller, but still painful( and more than half the time, caused by that nagging voice in his head Still telling him that he is not good enough). Each time he was saved by the giant, annoying(except his accent, Jack could listen to him speak for hours, which seemed to happen in some of the Guardians meetings(not that he's complaining)), kangaroo & wakes up in North's infirmary.

Jack was now going to North's office to ask for a snowglobe to go to the warren with. It was about 3 weeks after Easter . Jack would have gone sooner but he told himself that Bunny was too busy to talk to him, but now he had no excuses other than fear & anxiety & he wasn't going to go talk to Bunny at all at one point, but his mind wouldn't let him do nothing. When he finally made it to North's office, the man crushed him in a bear hug, startling Jack. North let out one of his 'jolly' laughs & let go of Jack. "What do you need, my boy?" North asks since it was the middle of winter and Jack normally went to the Pole in the summer to get away from the heat, but never in the winter. "Uh,.." Jack shifts from one foot to the other uncomfortably, gripping his staff tightly._ 'look at you, can't even talk to Santa Clause, you wimp.' _

_"_CanIborrowoneofyoursnowglobes." Jack states more than asks, saying it suddenly and all at once to drown out the voice that seems to live to make him feel insignificant.

"What?" North asks, not understanding what the teen just said.

"Can I borrow one of your snowglobes?" Jack asks, looking at the floor in embarrassment

Sure!" North booms, lifting his hands above his head in unnecessary exaggeration. He walks to a cabinet on the office wall, and grabs one of said snowglobes. He holds it out to Jack then suddenly takes his arm back, a questioning look on his face.

"I, uh, want to visit the Warren." Jack explains, absent mindedly drawing frost patterns on the floor.

He hands Jack the snowglobe. "good luck with... whatever you're doing." North adds as Jack throws the snowglobe, creating a portal to jack's lively destination. '_It's not too late to turn back like the coward they know you are' _

"Thanks." Jack says just loud enough for North to hear before stepping through, trying to convince himself that the voice is wrong. "There's no going back now." He states as the portal closes behind him, leaving him in his eternally spring surroundings. '_Now to make a fool of yourself' _Jack ignores the last comment and flys up into the air to try to get a better view to look for the giant rabbit.

**A/N:**

**Please leave helpful reviews of you feel this needs one. thanks again for the Follows and Favs and Reviews**


	3. Chapter 2

**My Guardian Angel**

**This is my first story on FanFiction as well as my first ROTG in mind that this is a Jackrabbit/Frostbunny FF. Don't like, Don't read. I'm liking that this has gotten so many Likes/Favs, you guys are awesome :). Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I have had family issues, power outages, and other stuff. So here it is, chapter 2!**

When he finally found Bunny, he was under a tree, sleeping. '_Oh,_' thought Jack, he REALLY didn't want to have to explain why he woke Bunny.

_He might think you were watching him, pervert. _Jack was about to leave after the voice said that when he noticed how utterly soft Bunny's fur looked. Jack landed near the tree and slowly made his way towards the sleeping pooka, taking in how the grass somehow fit around his form and the half-painted egg with a set of paints and a paintbrush next to it. Jack laughed at how work-consumed Bunny was, with him starting to prepare for next year already, but Jack could understand that he wanted for each Easter to be perfect after the pitch fiasco.

Bunny's nose twitched and he kicked several times, making Jack stop in fear of him waking up. Jack stood frozen for a few minutes before slowly(even slower than before) he walked the final steps to Bunny and proceeded to run his hands over Bunny's even-softer-than-it-looks fur. It started as a very light brush over his arm & ended up with Jack not-knowingly standing over him, openly petting his chest. Without warning, Bunny jolted awake, making Jack up and away. Jack leaned against his staff, hoping Bunny didn't fell him petting him.

_pervert,_ the voice sang. "Were-were ya pettin' me?" '_shit_'_ Told ya!_ Jacks face fell & he looked at the ground. "What 'cha doin here anyways?" Jack frosted and looked back up at Bunny and stuttered his answer,

"W-well, you see, I uh, well, I wanted to, uh..."

"Spit it out!" Bunny demanded, obviously irritated, but Jack didn't know if it was about him being in the warren, or about him waking Bunny up .Bunny stood up and crossed arms

"Iwantedtoconfrontyouabouthowyoualwaysseemwhereandwhentogoandsaveme." Jack pretty much breathed all at once, squeezing his eyes shut & gripping his staff tightly. After a few seconds of hearing nothing, Jack opened his eyes to see Bunny with his ears back, looking at the ground with his mouth open, awkwardly waving his han-er paws, obviously trying to come up with something to say. "Are you, NERVOUS?" Jack asked, quickly going back to his normal, joking self.

"Uh, well, you see there, mate..." Bunny fumbled for something to say.

"Aw, Bunny's all flustered." Jack said mockingly, pulling his staff to his chest & flashed his wide, know-it-all, stupid, and if Bunny thought about it long enough, sexy, smirk. Bunny immediately got ahold of himself and jabbed back. "Oi, ya bloody showpony, imma one savin ya hide." Bunny, without warning, pounced at Jack & tried to push him down the side of the hill they were on.

Jack, upon noticing himself falling, grabbed Bunny's upper arms, not letting him get away. That, in turn, sent them both tumbling down said hill. When they reached the bottom of the hill, they stopped with Bunny on top of Jack, with his hands on either side of Jack's head so not to crush the younger sprite, while Jack was still holding on to Bunny's arms. Jack frosted at how close they were.

"Can ya let go of me, mate?" Bunny asked, seeming uncomfortable with the current situation.

"Uh, sure." Jack said, slowly releasing Bunny's arms. They stayed like that for a few seconds Bunny stood up.

_Pathetic and awkward, its like watching a train wreak, only more fun since I get to rub the fact that he doesn't seem to like you in your face. _

_ He doesn't like you, he doesn't like you,..._ until he was through one of the tunnels to the outside world. Looking around the empty land that covered with snow that Jack could only guess was a part of Russia, he let it all out. The combined weight of what happened combined with the voice's taunting made a really bad blizzard that lasted for several days. '_And I didn't even get an answer, wow I really am pathetic'_

**A/N:**

**Well, there you go. I hoped you liked the chapter that was, what? 2,3 weeks late? (I kinda what to name the 'voice', do you all have any suggestions? If you do PLEASE TELL MEH!). I hope I did Bunny's accent right(see what I did there?). As a reward for waiting I gave you all the longest chapter I've written so far!(although the next chapters WILL get longer).( I think that I might post a one-shot along with my next chapter as an extra 'I'm sorry'). If have any suggestions for my writing at all, or you just want to tell me how awesome my writing is, leave a review so I can read them and either put your suggestions to work or just relish in how awesome I am.**


	4. Chapter 3

**My Guardian Angel**

**This is my first story on FanFiction as well as my first ROTG in mind that this is a Jackrabbit/Frostbunny FF. Here is my 3rd Chapter, guys! This one's going to be focused on Bunny instead of Jack like the other two. Well, here you go. **

Jack left Bunny confused. It's not like he didn't know how he about the sprite, it was sudden realization that he felt the same way, or at least was starting to. Bunny had thought that the attraction had been one-sided, and that's why he treated the boy the way he did and tried to make it so Jack didn't visit often, not that the others have, but he still made sure to try to seem to have a weird I-kinda-hate-you-but-we're-friends relationship with him.

That failed on the fact that he ended up saving the larrikin multiple times every bloody week. To be honest, Bunny thought that Jack tried to get in trouble( which only made it so that they saw each other even more). And then there was the existence of their perplexing meeting today that ended up with Bunny shooing him out.

He didn't want to kick Jack out, it was that he was almost about to kiss the boy, and that was probably the worst thing he could do at the moment in his mind.

He went through all his excuses in his mind multiple times, trying to erase the thoughts that it might work from his head. After a while, he looked at the egg that he picked up and started painting after the incident (as he dubbed it).

Still in his hand but fully painted now from the turmoil in his head. The egg, while it started out being yellow with purple dots, was half painted blue with white frost patterns. He inspected it closely & noted how his absent mind blended the two opposite styles perfectly so that it looked like they belonged like that, as one piece of art. The vent he had used during his inward rant suddenly became a token of finality & self-knowing, creating a strand of hope in his being that different than the one he was used to & known for, but in a good way.

It calmed him to a point where you might question if it was really brought on by the object, or by a figurative calm seas after a raging storm.

Looking at the thing in his hand, Bunny got up and decided to find Jack and tell him what was really going on.

**LINEBREAK BIOCHES**

Bunny arrived at The Pole precisely 8 minutes after he decided to tell Jack, taking time to formulate a plan and secure the special egg in his holster. He knew that Jack had a habit of staying at The Pole during the spring and summer months. He spent about ten minutes wandering around before going to North's office to ask if he could go and talk to Jack (he noticed that North had become a sort-of father figure to Jack, so he felt it was necessary to do so).

He paused a second in front of the rare and intricate wood with designs that must have taken up the first 150 years or so. Then he quickly and loudly knocked on the rare wood.

He heard a form of 'come in' & did just that, throwing open the door & walking to the middle of the room. "Bunny? What brings you here?" Bunny didn't blame North for being confused, just like how the other Guardians rarely visited him, he very rarely visited the other Guardians.

"I want to speak to Jack." Bunny stated flatly, trying to put a look of authority into his gaze. North sighed.

"I know he went to see you earlier, but the boy hasn't come back." North moved from his position behind his desk to in front of the giant rabbit. "What happened?"

**ANOTHER EVIL LINEBREAK**

After North asked that, Bunny turned around and left. He really didn't feel like explaining it all out to anyone, especially North of all creatures.

He wandered around a bit more before grabbing pencil and a piece of parchment from in front of a yeti and going down the hall where North kept his four guest rooms, each specially made for a certain Guardian. When Bunny came to the door at the end of the hall that was still frosted over from when Jack was in it last, he quickly got the egg from his holster and put it in front of the door along with the parchment, which he wrote 'we need to talk' on in his neat handwriting (as neat as you can get with giant paws). He looked at the objects for a few seconds before throwing the pencil down the hall, as he had no use for it now, and tunnel out of there.

**A/N:**

**I will probably name the 'voice' Jokul as suggested by Sora Moto. Just be warned (I will note it in the next chapter as well, I just wanted to warn you. If you have anything you want to note or have any suggestions or just want to say it's awesome, please review! (I'm still open to suggestions on the name for the 'voice', I just like Jokul better than the names I've come up with so far. **


End file.
